Data acquisition systems can be used to collect data snapshots, known as events, from multiple sensors, such as electronic detectors. In some implementations, such as a large scale deployment to scientific instruments like the Large Hadron Collider, these events can occur multiple times over a short timespan (sometimes millions of events per second), with a relatively large number of sensors. The relatively high number of events across a large number of sensors results in an influx of a substantial amount of data to be processed. Such large amounts of data can be captured using a data acquisition system that employs a distributed storage model, employing multiple data nodes that each may receive data from a subset of the total number of sensors.